7 dias
by KanadeShiro
Summary: 7 días serán suficientes para que Eli pierda la cabeza
1. chapter 1

7 Días de crucero

1 Antes de partir

Eli Pov

Suspiré con indecisión al contemplar la maleta. La habitación hecha un desastre y aire ya otoñal filtrándose. Las dudas me asaltaban una tras otra pero yonestaba en empeñada en no darles un mal sentido. La dichosa maleta no se cerraba pero esa no era la causa de mi indecisión… Umi y Kotori me habían conseguido convencer de que salir de mi absurda rutina y olvidarme del dichoso club nocturno en el que trabajaba iba a mejorar ese estado de ánimo gris y taciturno en el que me encontraba a diario. Mejor dicho, Kotori había conseguido convencernos a Umi y a mi; y mi indecisión se debía a que creía que en el fondo Kotori pretendía utilizar el crucero como excusa para poder abordar a la tímida de Umi de una vez por todas sin que mi inocente kohai tuviera escapatoria.

"Esto no puede salir bien…" me dije resignada intentando de un tirón la maleta.

Yo había aceptado la invitación del crucero pero sin contarles la absoluta verdad a la pareja, y es que me estaba estancando en mi burdo (pero cómodo) trabajo hasta que algo inesperado partió en dos todos mis esquemas…

Todo comenzó poco después de haber entrado a trabajar en un famoso club de Osaka. Mis turnos de trabajo nocturno me hacían la vida social imposible pero poco me importaba, porque mi única obsesión era la música. Mi éxito había alcanzado tal punto que podía cantar y bailar lo que quisiese sobre el escenario porque los organizadores y promotores del club ganaban más dinero las noches que trabajaba yo. Nunca quise compañía en el escenario, ningún bailarín podía seguirme y ningún cantante podía acompañar mi voz. No porque fueran mejores o peores en cuestión de técnica o talento sino porque nadie acababa de encajar conmigo, después de todo yo era y una ex bailarina de ballet y me encontraba en un punto intermedio entre la técnica profesional y el baile casual; al parecer tocar fondo en el mundo artístico había conformado mi estilo de baile propio. Umi, mi compañera de piso y fiel kohai desde la preparatoria, estaba a diario preocupada por mi:

"Eli, no me gusta mucho ese club" me decía al verme salir de casa cada noche "tú vales mucho más, la música, el ballet…"

"El ballet no pagará el alquiler por sí solo" solía responderle yo sin enfado ni emoción alguna. Había dado por perdida mi pasión y me dediqué al escenario del espectáculo por comodidad, supongo.

Todas las noches preparaba un par de vestidos, me maquillaba, me arreglaba el pelo y fingía una sonrisa seductora ante el espejo de la habitación que hacía las veces de vestidor en el club. Los ojos azules que me observaban en el reflejo me miraban con reprobación pero yo era una experta en desobedecerme a mi misma. Mi vestido favorito era el azul de tirantes, era un azul oscuro y profundo que resaltaba el dorado de mis mechones sueltos, y el escote no era demasiado pronunciado por lo que dejaba los mejores detalles a la imaginación y en realidad no mostraba nada. Quizá esa era la parte que le desagradaba a Umi: las miradas indecentes que podía atraer desde el escenario. Pero yo siempre le decía que no podía protegerme de todo siempre y me reía, después de todo las miradas indecentes podría atraerlas sin querer en cualquier trabajo, no solo sobre un escenario. Las canciones las decidía en el mismo momento en el que me acercaba al micrófono, de vez en cuando añadía alguna al repertorio pero la banda ya las conocía casi todas así que con unas pocas indicaciones susurradas ya sabían lo que pretendía cantar aquella noche. Era un trabajo, sin más.

El caso es que una de tantas noches al acabar el espectáculo y llegar a casa sonó el teléfono. Era de madrugada y recuerdo como tuve que descalzarme los tacones para correr esperando descolgar el teléfono del pasillo antes de que Umi se despertara, pero el caso es que Umi no se despertó porque no estaba en casa:

"Hola, Kotori. Umi no parece estar en… " creí que se trataba de la insaciable novia de mi amiga pero me equivoqué.

 _"Oide, oide, yuuwaku no dance again...oide yo oide, Kaguya no shiro e…"_

Me quedé sin habla. La historia de la princesa Kaguya. Una voz femenina que cantaba y la oscuridad clara de la madrugada envolviendolo todo… el cuento de la princesa Kaguya era una gran leyenda para muchos y un tierno cuento para otros. Yo fui toda la vida una romántica empedernida así que la canción enseguida llamó mi atención pero la voz... el recuerdo de aquella voz que cantó para mí en la madrugada me acompañó hasta la cama y me arrancaba suspiros a la mañana siguiente. Absorta en su canto incluso me faltó la respiración y no pude decir nada hasta que acabó la canción. Hubo unos segundos de espera en los que pude adivinar una sonrisa de mi misteriosa interlocutora pero pasados esos instantes se cortó la llamada y no pude hacer nada más que mirar con asombro el auricular que tenía en la mano.

Al día siguiente al despertar temo que la llamada hubiera sido solo un sueño, un dulce sueño que prometía la esperanza de algo de magia en el mundo; y mi temor no era otro que el de descubrir que la magia no existía y que debía por tanto resignarme a mi vida gris. Pero la llamada se repitió y me cantó la misma canción con dulzura y suavidad. En su voz podía leerse cariño y podía oírse también algo que nunca podía descifrar. Era tierna y me cantaba cada noche desde entonces y cada noche ese algo que no podía adivinar era distinto, a veces pícaro y a veces triste, a veces alegre y otras misterioso,sin más. Todas esas cosas que me transmitía por teléfono iban disfrazadas de invitación: _oide, oide, Kaguya no shiro e_ , es decir "ven, ven a bailar al Castillo de la Princesa Kaguya" y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo le respondí; un día esperé la llamada y, por supuesto, le permití su actuación privada de cada noche para mí antes de decirle:

"El patio del Castillo de la Princesa Kaguya sería un gran escenario para un primer encuentro."

Estaba muy nerviosa y noté que no se esperaba que le hablase. Después de todo yo nunca era capaz de decir nada, simplemente descolgaba el teléfono y ambas sabíamos que yo deseaba oír su voz y ella cantar para mí. Sentía por dentro que ninguna noche hicieron falta palabras.

"… Voy a acudir a las laderas del monte Fuji donde construyeron el castillo en honor a la leyenda. Estaré allí en una semana ¿Vendrás y cantarás en persona para mi?"

Debió cogerle por sorpresa más de lo que yo imaginaba porque no me respondía y el miedo a haberlo estropeado todo atenazó mi garganta y mi estómago pero conseguí articular algunas palabras más:

"Oide, oide, yuuwaku no dance again…"

"Iré a bailar contigo al castillo." Respondió.

Y colgó. No podía saberlo de ninguna forma pero habría jurado que ninguna de las dos quería soltar el teléfono. El amanecer me sorprendió asomándose por la ventana de cocina y llegando al pasillo, y yo seguía agarrada al auricular con la sensación de estar cogiendo su mano, la tímida luz de sol me despertó de ese ensueño en el que ella y yo por fin nos cogíamos la mano. Kotori y Umi me acaban de ofrecer la oportunidad de viajar con ellas y yo acepté pero no les dije por qué, puede que fuera egoísta pero quería guardarme este secreto un poco más de tiempo para mi sola.

Así que con la maleta hecha un desastre a última hora lo saque todo y metí en una bolsa de deporte todo lo que creí imprescindible para sobrevivir una semana, hecho lo cual cerré con decisión la cremallera de la bolsa, me la colgué del hombro y salí de mi habitación en busca de Kotori y Umi. Eche un último vistazo al teléfono desde el que esa maravillosa voz me cantaba por teléfono y baje a la calle corriendo escaleras abajo para dejarlo todo atrás y encontrarme con la pareja que me esperaba junto a un taxi.

Y ahí comenzó la aventura.


	2. chapter 2

2 El barco

Al llegar al muelle y ver como Kotori señalaba un gigantesco transatlántico no podía creérmelo. El muelle estaba abarrotado de gente que formaba inmensas colas y se oía un barullo agobiante que solo el sonido del mar acallaba de vez en cuando.

Ella estaba muy emocionada arrastrando su equipaje y el de Umi sobre los tablones de madera que conformaban el muelle de Osaka pero Umi y yo estábamos boquiabiertas frente a la entrada de pasajeros:

\- ¿Vamos a viajar en eso? - pregunto Umi ligeramente alterada y lanzándome miradas de terror. Que poco le gustaban a Umi las sorpresas...

\- Os lo explicaré cuando estemos a bordo, no tenemos mucho tiempo - respondió Kotori mostrando su reloj de pulsera. Tenía razón, quedaban apenas quince minutos para la salida del barco y aún no habíamos pasado ni los controles de seguridad.

Sin embargo, aun entendiendo el temor de Umi por no tenerlo todo bajo control yo compartía el entusiasmo de Kotori. Esperaba encontrarme un ferry que nos llevara de isla en isla y mostrara el encanto de Japón a los extranjeros o una lancha o quizá un bote de remos… me daba igual porque mi única preocupación era poder llegar seis dias más tarde al monte Fuji y eso podía hacerlo en cualquier medio de transporte. Pero puestos a pedir, mejor el transatlántico.

Una vez a bordo del barco nos dirigimos a la zona del restaurante para poder sentarnos y relajarnos. Encontramos una mesa libre en la terraza, al aire libre en la cubierta del barco:

\- No podemos quejarnos eh - dijo Kotori dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas - tenemos una semana de crucero por las islas para que ambas encontréis la inspiración.

\- ¿inspiración? - pregunté yo. Esa debía de ser la excusa que Kotori se había sacado de la manga para liarlo todo y subirnos al barco. Al menos a Umi, yo estaba allí de casualidad y por otros intereses…

\- Llevais meses sin conseguir crear nada nuevo, os falta emoción - dijo absolutamente convencida - a ti en el baile y a ti en las letras. Necesitais una pequeña aventura que despierte la emoción que lleváis dentro.

\- Vale, quizá una pequeña aventura no nos haga daño - concedió Umi - ¿pero de dónde te has sacado los billetes para un viaje así?

\- Oh, la empresa nos da bonificaciones cada semestre y resulta que tienen un convenio con el señor Hideko, el patrocinador de los cruceros, y con alguna empresa de viajes más para que las vacaciones nos salgan mejor de precio a los trabajadores.

\- ¡vaya con tu empresa!

\- Después las empresas de viaje invierten en nosotros - nos explico Kotori - es una forma de que todos salgamos ganando.

\- Comprendo - asentí yo - y tú has pensado que la mejor forma de invertir tus vacaciones es que Umi y yo ganemos inspiración con una pequeña aventura

\- Ocurra lo que ocurra no creo que sea malo y creo que os hacía falta, como mínimo, salir de Osaka

La inocencia que a veces parecía caracterizar a Kotori me sacó una sonrisa. Despues de todo, con esas intenciones o con otras, había sido muy generosa al invitarnos. Quizá eso mezclado con el buen tiempo y la perspectiva de viajar sobre aquel gigantesco barco me hicieron sentir que mi pequeña aventura no podía salir mal.

\- Vamos a descansar un poco antes de comer - propuse yo

\- si, vamos - Umi coincidió y se levantó de la silla pero Kotori aún tardó unos segundos demás en seguirnos:

\- Ah, sobre eso - empezó a decir - ha habido algún tipo de error con las habitaciones...

Curiosamente había habido un error con las reservas y en lugar de tres camarotes había uno individual y otro compartido. Y ahí estaba la pobre Umi que no sabía como escapar de la que yo suponía que no era la última trampa que Kotori tenía preparada… frente a las puertas de ambos camarotes Kotori estaba de pie sujetando las dos llaves correspondientes a sendas puertas. La pobre seguramente lo había hecho adrede pero ahora no sabía muy bien cómo encauzar la situación para no asustar a Umi asi que fui yo la que decidió darle un pequeño empujoncito a la pequeña aventura de Umi:

\- Y bien? - dije resulta y le guiñé un ojo a la peligris

\- oh..em...esta es la de la habitación indivi… - empezó a decir tímidamente

\- Perfecto - respondí yo cogiéndole esa llave en cuestión y fui directa a encerrarme en el camarote

\- Esper… Eli, ¡Espera! - tartamudeó Umi

\- Reclamo mi derecho de senpai a hacer lo que yo quiera - y sin más discusión cerré la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente que Umi estaba planeando volver a nado a Osaka, o al menos valorando la posibilidad pero también sabía que estaba enamorada de Kotori desde la preparatoria. Era una relación curiosa pero muy tierna así que en vez de cuidar de Umi le di mi voto de confianza a Kotori por una vez.

Una vez a solas en el camarote me fue imposible dormir. Me dejé caer sobre la mullida cama y traté de relajarme hasta que pude sentir el suave contoneo del barco sobre el agua. mi cuerpo consiguió relajarse pero mi mente no; estaba demasiado alterada y nada había causado en mí ningún tipo de emoción desde la época de preparatoria. Por aquel entonces mi vida se reducía a los estudios y al ballet, nada me hacia tan feliz como subirme al escenario y contemplar el telón mientras se abría, las obras, la música y el baile. Todo aquel mundo de espejismos en el que contábamos una historia con música y baile a los espectadores y les convenciamos de que estaban viendo un sueño mejor que cualquier película o teatro, en directo y con auténtica magia. Ese era el mundo que yo amaba y ese fue el mundo que me condenó al destierro. Habiendo fallado en demasiadas pruebas con el paso de los años y viendo como mi talento no fue suficiente para lo que yo pretendía hacer, me dediqué a cumplir mi condena y a ganarme la vida de otras formas pero siempre sobre un escenario. No era el despliegue de música, luz y color de los antiguos escenarios a los que yo estaba acostumbrada pero era un escenario al fin y al cabo, y mi antiguo director de escena solía decir que "allí donde hay público, hay un escenario que llenar con talento" así que terminé por transformar el club de Osaka en mi nuevo hogar y a actuar con las canciones que escribía Umi… aunque Kotori tenía razón, ninguna de las dos eramos tan felices como solíamos serlo…

Al darme cuenta de que mi mente no planeaba desconectar del mundo real y ya había empezado a dar vueltas sobre el pasado, decidí salir del camarote y ojear por la cubierta del enorme transatlántico. Al salir de la habitación y ver de frente el camarote de Kotori y Umi no pude evitar reír por lo bajo, caminé por el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta salir por fin a la cubierta. El sol y el aire del océano me golpearon en la cara como si me despertaran del ensueño en el que estaba mi mente, aún revuelta con os recuerdos del pasado. Lo tomé como una señal de que aquel viaje probablemente me ayudaría a romper de verdad con esos días grises en los que me encontraba estancada, llevándome quizá al patio del castillo de la Princesa Kaguya.

Kotori levantó su mano desde el fondo de la cubierta al verme, estaba apoyada en la barandilla del final, contemplando el mar como la mayoría de los pasajeros. Me acerqué cuando vi su gesto y le pregunté:

\- ¿Dónde has dejado a Umi?

\- Oh, la pobre estaba demasiado cansada… - me dijo - no quise agobiarla y la dejé dormir, de todas formas, me sobran días…

Yo tenía razón: Kotori debía tener más trampas planeadas. Pobre Kohai…

\- Buenas tardes, Hideko-san - dijo de pronto Kotori - gracias por conseguir los billetes con tan poca antelación.

\- Oh, buenas tardes - respondió el caballero que pasaba justo a nuestro lado. - No hubo problemas con ello, además siempre tenemos billetes de reserva para cubrir las cancelaciones de última hora.

\- Ella es Eli, una de las amigas que me acompañan - Kotori me presentó al ver que Hideko-san se fijaba en mí de reojo.

\- Mucho gusto y gracias por las molestias - dije por cortesía.

\- El gusto es mío - sonrió amable- ¿Sabéis? Este es uno de mis viajes favoritos, aunque no se aleja demasiado de las islas, los paisajes y la temporada son los mejores.

\- ¿Supervisa en persona todos los viajes?

\- ¿Supervisar? - se sorprendió - hoy soy un pasajero más, me gusta disfrutar de los cruceros de la compañía de vez en cuando, incluso traigo a mi familia cuando puedo…

\- Hideko-san terminó por despedirse y dirigirse a la zona de los camarotes. Kotori y yo seguimos mirando el océano unos minutos más hasta que la tarde empezó a oscurecerse y el frío nos hizo regresar al interior del barco.


End file.
